In recent years, an LED (light-emitting diode) has attracted attention as a light-emitting element which is capable of being mass-produced, and in which power consumption even with high brightness is low. The light-emitting element including the LED has been widely used as a light source for a general lighting apparatus, a light source for a lighting display board, and a backlight of an image display device using liquid crystal such as a cellular phone, a PC, and a television.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example in which a metal portion formed from Ag, an AgBi-based alloy, or an AgNd-based alloy is provided on a surface side of a substrate main body on which the light-emitting element is mounted, as a substrate on which the light-emitting element is mounted.